Varia's Sweet Cloud
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: The Varia has always been missing a cloud. Then Rin Okawa comes and becomes the cloud. She starts attending High school with the other guardians and unexpected things happen. Like pissing off a pineapple, making friends with marshmallow addicts, trying to ward off stupid fangirls that threaten to kill her for being with Bel. And acting sweet when something wrongs comes along.18xoc
1. Rin Okawa

**Varia's little trouble**

**This chappie may be a bit boring, so if I update more, you may want to skip this chapter.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the varia. Well, at least in varia standards. They were expecting the new cloud guardian, after months and months of useless people, they were getting impatient.

"VOIIII! ONE OF YOU BRATS! GO AND FIND OUT WHEN THE VARIA CLOUD GUARDIAN IS COMING!"

"Ushishishi, the prince is not doing such a lowly job."

"Long-haired sempai, I'm too lazy to."

The door to the mansion creaked open, and a girl walked in timidly.

"E-eto, is this the varia mansion? I'm the new cloud guardian." She said timidly, as Squalo, Belphegor and Fran stared at her.

"Um… I'm Okawa Rin. I need to see the boss." She stared back at them, wondering why on earth were they gaping at her.

Squalo finally got to his senses and said, "Voi. The boss is inside. Follow me."

Rin nodded, and trailed behind Squalo. Squalo stared intently at the girl. She had black, long hair that reached her lower back, light blue eyes. She had a small frame and was about a head shorter than him, and a mouth that seemed to smile all the time.

How could she be the varia's cloud guardian? The varia was a highly-trained assassination group with atrocious habits and tempers, and they swore so much that it would make their mothers cry, not as if they cared.

Yet this small girl had been elected to be their cloud guardian? This was somehow… impossible.

Squalo gestured for her to go in, and she smiled at him, before stepping into the room. Squalo blushed at the smile, not everyone would smile so gently at him like this girl did.

Rin kneeled down and smiled. Xanxus asked her, "Will you serve me with the best of your abilities, trash?"

Rin nodded, and Xanxus smirked. He told the girl to get assessed by Squalo and Bel, and slept.

Rin closed the door behind her quietly, and asked, "Can you introduce you guys to me? I need to get assessed by someone called squalo and bel."

As Rin walked into the dining room, Squalo started to introduce the people. "That blonde there is Bel, I'm squalo, that stupid frog is fran, that pervert is Levi and the girly man is Lussuria."

"Minna-san, I'm Rin Okawa, nice to meet you." Rin looked around the dining room, "Um.. I need to get assessed right? Can we do it now?"

"Ushishishi, if the peasant says so." Bel grinned and followed Squalo and Rin into the training room.

* * *

"S-so I'm supposed to spar with you?" Rin took out two katanas, a weird thing that looked like a bottle of something, and some armor that she slipped on her arms. She also took out a box weapon, and put it in her pocket.

Squalo was intrigued by her katanas and smirked.

"SCONTRO DI SQUALO!"

Rin dodged, and smirked, "Ballando con draghi." She said, and raised her two katanas.

She dodged in and out of Squalo's reach, slicing and cutting gracefully. She back-flipped and sliced just in front of squalo, cutting his chest.

"She uses the dragon technique? Interesting." Squalo murmured to himself.

Rin paused for a while, and drank the bottle's contents, before sucking in air and breathing fire out. Squalo nearly got burnt. She looked more like dancing than attacking, occasionally blowing out fire when it caught Squalo off-balance.

"Ushishishi, the peasant is interesting." Bel stared at her through his bangs as Rin managed to slice squalo on his leg.

"Um… is it ok for me to stop now? You're pretty sliced up." Rin stopped all attacks and glanced at Squalo, "I need energy for Bel. Please?"

Squalo was panting and shouted, "VOIIII! DON'T DITCH YOUR ASSESSMENT LIKE THAT!"

"Ushishishi, I'm fighting with the peasant now, idiot."

"VOOOIIII!"

Bel grinned and threw knifes at Rin, she dodged and sighed. Lighting up her ring, she plunged her hand into the box weapon and something came out.

"Ushishishi, the peasant uses a lynx?"

Rin nodded, as the lynx charged forward, to meet the mink. The mink was obviously overpowered as it was smaller than the lynx that was growing bigger and bigger. It eventually trapped the mink under its body.

Rin dodged even more of Bel's knifes. She took her katanas and attached it to her hand armor, which retracted into claws spiking out. Suddenly, Bel cursed. Rin had gotten near him under his bangs and inflicted a deep gash in his thigh.

"Lyn, change form. Fire." Rin commanded.

Bel took this moment of distraction and got several knifes into Rin. Rin plucked the knifes out wincing a bit, before hurrying to the lynx. The lynx had changed into what seemed like a chain. Rin grabbed the chain and hit bel, but bel dodged it.

"Ushishishi, assessed. Suitable for joining the varia." Bel said after a final assault from Rin.

Rin shrugged as Bel threw her the varia cloud ring. She slipped it on, and trudged back to the mansion.

* * *

**Forgive me people… This chappie is quite… boring. So continue reading ne?**


	2. Missions

"L-lussuria sempai? Do you need any help in cooking? I can cook you know." rin stuttered, as she stepped into the kitchen. Lussuria was cooking food for the varia. He turned around and giggled, "Ara? Are you the new guardian? Call me luss-nee, you can help."

Rin nodded, and shyly pick up a pan. She looked at it and frowned.

Adding butter, onions and pouring some of the sauce she made, she plated the food. Lussuria turned back to take a look at what she cooked and gasped. "R-rin-chan. D-don't give that to the boss!" He squeaked out, but Rin was already outside.

Xanxus looked at his steak in Rin's hands. "This better be good trash." He muttered as he took a bite of his steak.

Rin stared at him, before sitting down and staring at a mortified lussuria.

"Make more of this, trash." Lussuria gaped. Apparently his boss likes the girl's steak!

Rin nodded, before starting to eat her food. "Itadaikemas." She muttered softly, and ate her food.

"Ushishishi, I want some of the peasant's food." Bel reached over and tried to get one of Rin's potatoes. He failed miserably, not only did he not get that potato, one of his got stolen by Rin.

Rin gave him a devious smirk before eating up his potato. Chaos ensured.

"Ushishishi, the peasant's food would get stolen by me."

"Get squalo's. Don't eat mine."

"VOIIIII! IF YOU EAT MY FOOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'll protect boss's food!"

"Rin. Don't eat my food. I'll give you something." Fran said monotonely before disappearing with his illusions and his food.

"Eat Levi's since his plate is open, don't eat mine." Rin pushed bel away from her plate and stole Levi's meat.

At the end of dinner, let's say that three varia guardians were very hungry and Rin was very full.

* * *

"A-ano. We have a mission tomorrow right? Um… what are we supposed to do?" Rin asked nervously.

"Voi! We're supposed to capture the Fretano famiglia's boss and force her to give us information." Squalo said.

"Um… let's go?" Rin poked the sleeping bel once, "He's not waking up, squalo-nii. Are we supposed to wake him up?"

Squalo was frozen on the ground, "S-squalo-nii?" He whispered.

"Um… Yes? Since all of you are older than me by a few months, then I'll make you my brothers right?" Rin continued to poke bel.

"Ushluishluishlui, the pince is zleeping." Bel slurred and Rin continued to poke him.

Rin sighed and turned away, "Squalo-nii, since bel-nii isn't waking up, are we going to go?"

"VOOIIII! OF COURSE NOT, I'LL SKEWER HIM!" Squalo shouted.

"E-eto… I have a plan… bel-nii, Fran is taking off his frog hat and is destroying all your little knifes." She said, and Bel shot up.

"Ushishishi, I'll stab that frog." Bel muttered murderously.

Squalo sweatdropped. Rin was here one day and she knew Bel's weakness, maybe she wasn't so weak after all...

* * *

"VOOOIIIIII! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING GOOD?" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi, it isn't as if the prince isn't doing anything." Bel said irritably as he killed even more men, "These men just won't tell me where their boss is!"

Rin stared at her brothers, and sighed. She walked towards a dying man and said sweetly, "May you tell me where your boss is? We need to tell her something but squalo-nii and bel-nii isn't doing a good job of asking you people nicely. Please?"

The man choked out something and Rin brightened up, before stepping over the dying man and saying quietly, "Squalo-nii, bel-nii, I know where their boss is… um… why are you staring at me like that?"

She turned away and walked off into the hallway, and after twists and turns, she finally pushed open a door and stared at the cowering boss in the corner. She shrugged and took out her katanas, and successfully killed the men who were protecting their boss.

"So… do we go?" Rin shot the boys a questioning look and followed them once they left the room.

* * *

"Ne, Bel-nii." Rin poked Bel who was sprawled on the floor with several stacks of paper around him.

"What peasant?" Bel said as he scribbled equations and statements on the homework.

"Bel-nii, you're going to high school in a week right? Can I come?" Rin asked.

"Ok… Squalo and froggie is also going to school too, peasant." Rin brightened up, apparently her other friends were going too.

Rin stalked off and flopped on her bed. She had literally nothing to do here, except for missions and training. She sighed before taking out the bottle she had used for fire-breathing.

"Hm… this bottle of water mixed with flammable herbs is almost gone. I need more. The other people call it herbal tea, but why? It's highly flammable, and they drink it without blowing fire out? Weird."

* * *

**I think this chappie is more of a filler than a arc story... anyways, i forgot to give a disclaimer. Note that i would only say this disclaimer once!**

**I do not own khr in anyway...**


	3. Before School

Fran stared at Rin who was doing something weird in a corner of his room. He walked towards her and cast an illusion, but Rin did not stir.

He tapped Rin on her shoulder and exclaimed monotonely, "Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm making herbal tea, wanna help?" Rin mumbled as she continued mixing the Chinese herbs in the bowl.

Fran sat next to her and looked at what she was doing. Rin finished mixing and poured the mixture into a pot and started burning it.

"Ne~, Rin. Why are you here in my room?" Fran asked.

"Cos' I feel that you're missing something and needs someone to talk to." Rin replied softly, pouring the steaming liquid into 5 bottles.

Fran was momentarily stunned. Whatever Rin had said was true, and she knew that he had no one to talk to. '

"H-how did you know?" Fran stares wide-eyed at Rin, showing emotions for the first time in he's stay at the mansion of the varia.

Rin stared back at him, before saying, "I think I can read minds. Certain things you do makes me think that you need something. So, what's wrong?"

"I don't think anyone likes me here. I'm the stupid frog who is emotionless and sarcastic. No one likes me." Fran murmured.

"I do." Rin replied timidly, before removing Fran's hat and patting him on his head.

Fran stared at Rin, she was the first one who patted him like that ever since he left his granny.

Fran finally smiled.

* * *

"So… we're going to school tomorrow?" Rin said eyes big.

"Ushishishi, yes peasant."

"Ne~, Can you address me by my name? Please?" Rin asked bel sweetly, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Ushishishi… the prince will just make an exception of you… Rin."

"Yay! Thanks bel!" Rin hugged bel and skipped off.

Bel stared at her, before whispering, "D-did Rin j-just hug me?"

Rin came back and smiled, "Yes, I did." She turned back and walked into her room.

* * *

_The next day_

"This is the high school you guys are attending?" Rin murmured.

"VOIII! This school is called Mafia High, here they'll train you to use your flames." Squalo said to Rin.

"Um… ok?"

"Ushishishi, let's go."

The four people walked into the high school and were shot looks by almost everyone.

"KYAAAAHHH! The blonde looks so hot!"

"I know right? The frog looks so cute!"

"I wonder who that girl is."

They could hear the other students fangirling over the boys' hotness, but Rin got cold stares from girls who didn't want another girl to share bel.

* * *

The four people arrived at their class after they were informed to go to which class. They arrived and after the boys introduced themselves, the teacher announced, "Class, we have a new transfer student, come in, please."

Rin walked in shyly and said, "Hi everyone. My name is Sasuke Rin, and I'm the varia's cloud guardian. I'll prefer if the teacher used my first name, classmates too."

She bowed timidly and chose to sit in between Bel and Fran.

The teacher nodded and said, "Class, we'll have a war between first years and the eighteen year olds, so the war would start in about five minutes. Please choose your team wisely."

The sophomores began to choose teams immediately.

"Rin-chan~, can I join in your team?" Rin turned and found herself looking at a boy who had white hair and a tattoo under one eye.

Rin nodded shyly, before telling the varia, "A-ano, can …"

"Byakuran Gesso."

"A-ano, can Byakuran-kun join in our team?" Squalo nodded.

Suddenly, the intercom system came on, "This is an announcement to all students, the war will start now."

There was a buzzing sound, before it subsided.

The door flew open to their classroom, several final-years were cracking their knuckles, and sneering at the first-years.

Rin smiled sweetly at them, and several of them fainted with nose-bleed. She drew out her katanas, took a swig of her herbal tea, and managed to knock about 10 of them out.

The varia did not lose. Bel was grinning maniacally, Squalo was shouting, and Byakuran was eating marshmallows while using 'white finger'.

The varia team quickly moved out and sprinted up, seeking more people to kill or knock out.

"Bel, I see the Vongola, wanna fight with them?" Rin was no longer sweet and was starting to get bloodlust.

"Ushishishi, I'm gonna kill all those peasants!" Bel grinned maniacally before attacking a person who had silver hair.

"OI! Knife bastard, get away from Juudaime!"

Rin charged and started to fight with a very funny person that kept on saying, "EXTREME!"s. Rin managed to knock him out, after hitting him on his pressure points.

Squalo had joined in the fight. Now there were, 'Ushishishi's, "VOIIII!'s, 'Kufufufu's, 'HIEEEE!'s and 'I'LL PROTECT YOU, JUUDAIME!'s. Rin shook her head, and wandered off. This noise was starting to give her a headache.

She backflipped and landed on someone. A very violent someone.

"Kamikorosu." The person said in an icy tone.

Rin blocked the person's tonfas before they could hit her. Irritated, she drank down her herbal tea and blew out fire, mean while cutting anything in front of her, landing a few blows on that person.

"HIIEEE! Hibari-san, we have to go!" a really girly person was shrieking. Rin stared at the person for a while, before getting hit by that weird person on the shoulder.

Rin snarled. No more acting nice. Breathing out flames twice as hot, she singed and cut that person. Bel, squalo and Fran watch the girl. They haven't seen this side of her yet. Not until now.

"Rin. Rin. RIN!" Squalo shouted, before grabbing the murderous girl by the shoulders, "Rin, stop now. The battle is over."

Rin blinked. Once, twice and stopped. She took a big breath, and calmed down. Turning around, she gave squalo a smile.

"E-eto. I baked cookies before we came to school, anyone wants some?" she asked.

Relieved that rin reverted back to her old self, the boys nodded.


	4. Killing Intent

The door slammed open and a tall, handsome man with curly sideburns came in. He cocked a green gun and smirked deviously at the tenants of the classroom. All of them could feel that something was not right.

"I'm going to teach you losers about killing intent today. So you better listen up or I'll blow your brains out." Majority of the students gulped in fear, but Rin just smiled sweetly.

"First up, kohaime goyuka. Project your killing intent at me." The poor boy tried his best, but in the end, the hitman just smirked and kicked the boy back to his seat.

One by one, the students either got punched or kicked back to their places, although none of them dared to oppose the hitman.

"Okawa, Rin." Reborn's eyes narrowed at the small teenage girl that stood before him. He narrowed his eyes even more when he saw the varia jacket Rin was wearing and the varia cloud ring that Rin had on her left hand.

"My name is Rin and I'm from the varia, cloud guardian." Rin mumbled when she caught Reborn staring at her.

"Well? Start." Reborn commanded.

Rin nodded, and suddenly smirked. Then reborn felt it. Her killing intent. Strong waves washed over him, and the room temperature dropped by a few degrees. _Her killing intent is way more developed than the others… I'll send her for special training. _Reborn thought to himself while smirking.

Rin stopped and went back to her seat, smirk exchanged into a sweet smile.

The gaggle or girls glared at her from behind her back.

"She'll pay for seducing all the handsome people. She'll pay." The girls whispered maliciously.

* * *

"You freak. You're ugly and no one will ever like you." The girl sneered at rin. They had surrounded her in a deserted area of the school.

Rin raised her eyebrow and her smile disappeared.

The girls sneered at her even more. Bad move.

Out of nowhere, Xanxus appeared.

"Get lost, trash." He shot the group of girls, and they all ran away screaming. Just to meet the rest of the varia.

"Ushishishi, no one hurts our sweet cloud." Bel grinned maniacally while flashing his knifes.

"VOIII! ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, NO ONE I REPEAT, BULLIES OUR CLOUD!" Squalo shouted, waving his knife near the girls' necks.

"Ara~! You girls are going to die for bullying Rin!" Lussuria raised his metal knee.

"I agree. No one touches Rin-chan without getting traumatized by me." Fran said monotonely, while conjuring up illusions.

The girls got tortured by the varia, and Rin looked at them when they finished with the girls.

"Thanks guys. Although I could just kill them on my own. But still, thanks." Rin smiled even sweetly at them, before hugging each of them.

"Although boss, you and lussuria are second-years. How did you find me?" Rin asked questioningly at them.

"Gut instinct." Xanxus grunted.

Rin smiled and walked by Squalo's side, "Ne~, let's go try out that stall, I heard it quite nice!"

* * *

Rin stared wide-eyed at the person infront of her. He… he was exotic. Rin poked his hair and received a snarl from him.

"Pineapple." Rin murmured at she poked that person's hair again.

"Kufufufu, what did you say?" Mukuro turned around and glared at her.

"Pineapple." Rin repeated, starting to smile sweetly at Mukuro.

"You're going to pay." Mukuro growled furiously, before conjuring up illusions.

After about a minute, Rin was still standing there, smiling.

"Why aren't you affected?" Mukuro panted, he had tried to conjure up the most gruesome illusions, but it didn't affect Rin in anyway.

"Oh. I can't see illusions." Rin replied, before taking out pepper spray and spraying it at Mukuro, "My friends told me that if I meet Vongola guardians, I have to either slice them up, chop them up, blow them up, punch them till they die, or just use pepper spray."

"Oya, oya? And who are your friends?" Mukuro tried to rub the pepper off, and resulted in even more severe burning of his eyes.

"E-eto, Squalo, Bel, Xanxus, Lussuria, Fran and Byakuran-kun." She replied cheerfully, before spraying more pepper spray into his eyes and walked off.


	5. Operation: Kidnapping Vongola

"So… we're supposed to do that. I bag the kidnapping!" Rin shouted.

"Ushishishi, Rin. You like kidnappings?" Bel poked her.

"Yes? Anyways, I still bag the kidnappings!"

"Ushishishi, fine."

"YAYAYAY!"

Bel stared at the disappearing figure. Rin was normally mild and timid… and she gets hyper over kidnappings… strange. Bel snapped out of his thoughts as he set up the torture room, laughing at his victim's unfortunate fate.

* * *

"Sawada!" Rin shouted as she ran towards Tsuna.

"HIIEEE! It's varia!"

"Cookie?" Rin offered a cookie to him, and he nervously took it. Rin smirked as she walked behind him casually.

Tsuna bit down on his cookie before sagging to the floor. Rin towered over him, grinning maniacally.

"YAYAYAY! First person down! Poisoning!" Rin pulled Tsuna into a bag and tied him up, grinning.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera rushed as he saw Tsuna being kidnapped by Rin.

Rin turned back, killing intent swamping around her. She grinned maniacally before dropping Tsuna rushing at Gokudera.

Before Gokudera could pull out his dynamite, Rin already paralysed him momentarily with poking his pressure points. She tied him up before pushing him into a bag.

Rin laughed manaically again as she pulled both bags towards her dormitory.

* * *

"Pineapples!" Rin shouted as she ran from place to place, pretty soon, Mukuro appeared in front of her, killing intent seeping from him.

"Ah. DIE!" Rin shouted as she punched Mukuro, before delivering a beating to him. Illusions didn't affect her at all.

Many high-schoolers could see Rin dragging a limp body behind her.

"Chrome! I have your Mukuro with me! And I'm going to kill him…" Rin said murderously as she approached Chrome.

Chrome sunk to the ground, gripping her trident tightly. Rin grinned and knocked her out with some chloroform she snuck in.

* * *

"Bel! I've all the people!" Rin pulled bound and gagged bodies out of her cart.

Mukuro was glaring at her, Chrome was still sleeping.

Tsuna was silently 'HIIIEEE!'ing and Gokudera was muttering curses.

"You can torture them while I go get the person. Oh yeah, leave Mukuro in my room, I want to torture him now."

Bel grinned as he pulled the other three people into his room. Rin sat down and stared at Mukuro. She grinned and whispered, "I've removed all chrome's organs… and I'm going to torture you with needles…"

Rin laughed maniacally before making an illusion of a lab. Mukuro started screaming.

Rin picked up a phone and started dialing a number, she stared at the screaming Mukuro and poked him. He turned back and stared at her. She grinned, before making an illusion of Chrome dying.

That did it. He started screaming once more.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Reborn-sensei! This is our project!" Rin said as she pulled out a disgruntled Bel and his victims.

Reborn smirked before throwing her a piece of paper. It flew next to Tsuna and he stared at it, shocked.

"Operation: Kidnap Vongola…A star…" Tsuna whispered as Rin cut their bounds and chased them out of the varia's dorm.

Yup. Tuna was going to be mentally scarred.


	6. Recollections

Rin sat on the couch, recounting past memories of her life.

"_Tenku-kun! What are you doing?" Rin panted slightly as she reached the child who was sitting next to a tree, playing with his pet._

"_Hn. Rin-chan, what do you want to play?" The child looked at Rin, as Rin plonked herself next to him. Stares were shot at both of them, some people were quivering in fear while the others were frightened for the girl._

"_Tag? You chase me." Rin smiled innocently as she jumped up and began running towards the park._

"_Hn. I'll easily beat you." Tenku-kun smirked as he chased her, round and round._

_Flopping down on the grass, Rin smiled once more at Tenku-kun, who was panting. _

_Rin suddenly stood up and hugged Tenku-kun, earning a confused look from him._

"_Rin-chan…"_

"_You're my first friend, Tenku-kun!" Rin said as she let go of 'Tenku' and sat back on the grass._

'_Tenku' smiled._

* * *

Rin smiled as she went through this scene. Her smile held a tinge of nostalgia as the scene shifted to another one.

"_Tenku-kun! Wait for me!" Rin shouted as she ran towards the raven haired boy._

"_Hn. What's up?" The raven asked as the girl ran towards him._

"_Tenku-kun, have you ever wondered about Namimori?" Rin asked him sweetly._

"_What about it?" The boy stared at Rin for a while._

"_If this place was all nice, and disciplined. Perhaps no one would ever bully me again, right, Tenku-kun?" Rin smiled at 'Tenku', a wistful expression on her face._

"_Hn. Maybe. Who is the person who bullied you?" 'Tenku-kun' turned onto Rin, anger marring his features._

"_There's no need to kill them for me, Tenku-kun. It's not that bad. Ne, Tenku-kun…" Rin gazed at her friend who was lying on the grass, watching the blue sky._

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's make this place our hideout, k? A place just for us." Rin giggled as 'Tenku' nodded, before choking on his saliva._

* * *

The memories sped on to one she didn't like at all. Not one bit. It made her heart fill with sadness.

"_NO! GO AWAY! RIN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Her mother shouted, as the dark, shadows of the yakuza stepped in._

"_N-no. H-help." Rin whimpered as she watched her parents get massacred._

_The yakuza turned on her, sneering. _

"_Hey little girl. We've just murdered your parents. Now we're gonna hurt your pretty little face." They barked out laughs._

_Rin didn't know what saved her. It was some invisible force driving her to run. She did. And just managed to escape her parents' murderers._

_As she ran, thoughts hammered inside her head. I won't get to see my parents. Never again. Tenku-kun too. I swear, from this moment, I won't let them kill me. And I'll be nice. Nice to everyone so that nobody would ever have to feel this pain like me. _

* * *

Rin felt tired. It was quite mentally exhausting. She looked at the box in her hand, and gazed fondly at the objects inside it.

Inside it were two rings, a jade band, a clumsy woven piece of bracelet and several trinkets. Then, the last memory washed over her.

"_G-go away." Rin said quietly as several boys towered over her, all sneering._

"_Whatcha gonna do?" The biggest boy waved a stick and brought it down on Rin._

_Kicking, hitting, the older boys bullied Rin. She was after all the most mild, timid and smallest person in their class after all._

_Rin smiled sweetly at them, before punching each and every one of them. The boys gasped, renewed fury in their eyes. Then that person came._

_He took out his weapons, and bashed every single one of them. Rin helped too. She smiled sweetly at the boy who helped her. Somehow, that boy had played and talked to her every day after their encounter._

_They became best friends. Two people who had no other friends stuck together and went through everything. That time, Rin was four. So was that boy. After learning of his name, she nicknamed him Tenku, and used that nickname of hers to address him._

_On her fifth birthday, 'Tenku' gave her a bracelet. One he had made, with a small cherry blossom picture on it. Albeit a bit of crooked, it was still hand-woven by him. Rin loved it. _

_Rin and 'Tenku-kun' gave each other gifts and little trinkets almost every birthday or festival. Until on her ninth birthday, the yakuza came. She hadn't seen him after that incident. _

_And she was still looking for him._

* * *

The two rings were her parent's wedding ring. The jade band was given to her when she was born. Rin looked one last time at her box, before shutting it and drifting off to sleep.


	7. MWAHAHA! WE'RE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

"Class, we're gonna do a project on history of mafia. Will you split yourselves into groups of two?" Luce smiled at them.

Rin looked around and found a dark-green haired girl that was sitting alone. She scooted herself towards that girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Ne, wanna be my partner?" Rin asked her sweetly, and the girl turned.

"My name is Yuni." Yuni replied, also giving a sweet smile of hers.

Luce looked at the pair, two sweet girls working together. Oh hell no.

"Yuni-chan, my name is Rin." Rin said, immediately feeling at ease with Yuni.

Yuni smiled, and they started chatting happily about the history.

"-Sepira was my ancestor." Yuni chattered bubbly, Rin nodded as she took down notes.

Luce stared at them, before shaking her head with a sigh and settled down with her pet squirrel, Cosmos.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"MWAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Rin shouted maniacally, her light blue eyes gleaming.

"MWAHAHAHA! OF COURSE WE ARE!" Yuni shouted too, picking up a gun.

People looked at the both of them, going on a rampage.

Rin was busy knocking people and Yuni was dashing through the place as she screamed various phrases of world domination.

Luce sweat-dropped. Her granddaughter was not normally like that. Was this the result of putting two sweet people together.

"BYAKURAN-KUN! JOIN US!" Yuni shouted as she dashed towards a giggling Byakuran.

"Of course~, Yuni-chan." Byakuran giggled, and joined her on her rampage.

The varia stared at their cloud, wondering why on earth was she shouting about world domination.

"VOOOOIIII! RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Squalo shouted, waving his sword around.

"We're taking over the world, pyon~" Byakuran grinned as he told Squalo.

"T-taking over the w-world? HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked again as he stood petrified when the Varia joined the trio currently on a rampage for taking over the world.

"TAKING OVER THIS EXTREME WORLD? I EXTREMELY WANNA JOIN!"

"Kufufufu, that's interesting. I do wish to paint this world a pure black."

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS MORE SUBORDINATES!"

Tsuna could only stare as his Sun, mist and lightning guardian joined.

"Hn. If Rin is going to take over the world, I'm joining. More herbivores for me to beat up."

Oh no. No. No, no, no. Not his cloud. Hibari just smirked at Tsuna as he joined the crowd, beating herbivores up.

"W-why! WWHHHHYYYYYY!" Tsuna moaned as the crowd ran out of the building, beating up more mafiaso students on their way.

Distant "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"s could be heard, along with "VOOIIIIII!"S, "Ushishishi"s, "Trash!"s, "KUFUFUFUFU!"s, "EXTREME!"s and "Pyon~"S.

To top it all, Gokudera tried to blow everyone up, Yamamoto just laughed, and nearly the whole building was filled with people beaten up.

Tsuna sank to the floor, bemoaning his fate.

Oh god.

OHH GOD.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Oh god. Their world domination plans were quite weird, and the crowd had came back.

Tsuna stared at them miserably. This was going to cost him a lot of money, since the varia were Vongola, Byakuran and Yuni were allied with the Vongola, and the guardians that had joined them were also from Vongola. Ooooh, god.

Rin came back, gleam in her eyes blazing stronger, as she shouted, "MWAHAHAHA! WE SHALL KILL THE EARTH WITH BALLOONS! ALL TURTLES WOULD DIE OUT FROM EATING BALLOONS, AND WE SHALL RULE THE EARTH!"

"YEEEESSSSS! JOIN OUR DAAARRRRKKKK SSSIIIIIDDDDEEE! WE HAS COOKIES! :D" Yuni shouted along her, gleam in her blue eyes also maniacal.

Then suddenly, the evilness faded. Rin blinked, Yuni blinked, and they smiled sweetly at the Vongola Decimo lying in front of them, sobbing.

They both shrugged, and went back to their dorms, still smiling.

The crowd dispersed, and everything went back to normal. At least until Rin met Yuni again within ten minutes of leaving.

The duo cackled evilly and screamed about taking over the world with cookies.

Tsuna slumped, and started to emo in a corner.

Poor him.

Not.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Cackles evilly*


	8. Pranking soon to come!

**Hai~! This chappie is dedicated to all of you ppl who read ma story… and to celebrate the tenth chappie… and my birthday… and rin's… so… Enjoy? :D**

* * *

Rin looked up, she had a feeling that something was going to happen. And it did.

"Hai! Rin, imma change your last name… GODDAMN that generator, paradoxicalotaku just told me that it was a first name of sasuke uchiha… so imma change it k, rin?" A figure appeared out of nowhere, grinning at Rin.

Rin nodded, and poof. Maybe that's a little too franny. Ok. POOF! There, that's better.

So, from now on, Rin's name is Rin Okawa, k?

Now, on to the next thing!

Rin-chan, we'll be doing a little something, ne?

"Yup! Author-chan is going to pull a prank on characters you mention in your reviews!" Rin said happily, evil smirk on her face.

So, leave a review for who you would want us to prank, or you can tell us what prank do you want to appear next chappie.

Rin nodded, evil gleam in her eyes.

"I'll invite Yuni-chan over!" Rin cackled evilly, personality taking a 180 degrees turn. Oh god, this is going to be fun…

EVIL CACKLE


	9. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON ARAINBOW

Rin stared at the person in front of her. Apparently she was the author of her life.

"Um… ok…" Rin mumbled, and the author grinned.

KHR (Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation) laughed evilly, as she stepped back and… a lot of people were behind her.

"Hai!" They chorused, and among them were the reviewers Rikkai, Shiro, Paradoxic, Chibi, and Frost-chan.

They waved at Rin energetically, behind them were some of KHR's real life friends. Yanning, Shi Han, Alexa, Ashley and Sydney, Zhao and Potato. They were all high and were chattering like squirrels.

"Today, we'll be pranking people! To start this off, we'll be sending off teams to prank each and everyone! This may be split into two chappies, so… Go go power rangers!" KHR said, as her real life friends chorused with her. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Now. Rin will help us as we kill the Varia and haunt Squalo. Stated by Rikkai-chan!" KHR stated, as a reviewer cheered loudly.

Alex the potato stepped out from the crowd, and provided everyone with illusions.

"Now… Let's go!"

* * *

Squalo was washing his hair, and like the little narcissist he was, he stepped out of the shower 2 hours later, with all the other members of the varia dead at his feet.

"Voi. What happened?" Squalo said weakly as blood and ickish liquid were coming out from the varia members.

'Fran' groaned.

"Long-hair commander. We were so urgent to pee, and when an enemy started attacking us, we couldn't move or we'll pee…" Fran trailed off, head falling to the ground dramatically.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!" Squalo said, swishing his sword around.

Slowly, the varia members stood up, now with a ghostly tinge to their bodies.

"We know where your 2000 dollars super-super-super duper expensive shampoo is and we'll pour bugs in it!" Bel sang, as he walked towards the bathroom.

"V-voi. Not there…" Squalo whispered, trying to block Bel from going in.

Suddenly, a wine glass was thrown at Squalo. He looked at the two Xanxuses in confusion, before realising that it was an illusion.

"VOOOIIIIIII! BRAT!" Squalo started to yell, and Rikkai plugged her ears, and whistled merrily, as the others winced at the swordsman loud volume.

"Trash. Stop yelling." Xanxus said, before turning to the crowd that was giggling.

"Trash. Who did this?" He growled.

Everyone turned to Frost. Frost looked at the others before nodding.

"Levi did it." Frost said.

"Where is that trash…" Xanxus growled dangerously once more, and headed off to find Levi.

Everyone high-fived each other and laughed at Squalo's stupefied face.

* * *

)

"Frannnn!" Rin whined as she pulled Fran's shirt.

"Rin. I'm not going to do that." Fran said monotonely, but raised his hands up when KHR's classmates came and started yelling about random stuff.

"HEEEEEEEPOOOOOOO!" Zhao yelled.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON A RAINBOW." Shi han said, while dancing.

"I'M A UNICORN! NO, I'M A WHALE! NO, I' A PONY!" Yanning shouted as she also joined in.

"Potatoes…" Alex said, while looking at the ceiling dreamily.

"Veggie mite. VEGGIE MITE!" Sydney yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE, BUT HUIRU ASKED ME TOO, SO… PIKA-PIKA, PIKA-PIKA-PI. P-"

"Ok,ok, I'll help." Fran said, covering his ears. Immediately, all bouts of random shouting stopped. Instead, creepy laughter from Huiru's classmates started to come.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTW, My name is Kom Hui Ru, initials are KHR… they're my GE classmates and they're one heck of random… I'm 11 too…**

**This ends here, wait for the next chappie! I'll accept pranks until the next, where it'll stop.**

**Go reread chappie 7. I changed it. TROLOLOLOLOLO! **

**Oh, and for Sg ppl, the Pikachu song was made up by me and my classmates to the tune of our national day song chorus.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-ohohohoh.**

**It sucks… so we changed it! So REVIEW PLS!**


	10. TROLOLOOLOLO

Rin bot used to the company with her. Although the new additions were as random as the previous, they still were… eccentric.

"Hi all! This is part two where I hope to finish my pranks! Let's introduce my friends!" KHR shouted as her other friends crowded in front and started waving to the reader.

"I'm an AZI!"

"HUIRU! WHY ARE WE DOING SUCH IMMATURE THINGS! WE SHOULD STUDY!"

KHR waved Max down as she said, "Maxist… we all know you're like that…"

"Miaow?" Ming sim asked as she tilted her head to a side.

"I'm pretty. Prettier than you." Kieran sniggered as he walked towards Delaney and Cilvin.

"Ahem. With our previous people, we'll start with Mukuro. Let's go!"

The party went with hoots and shouts as they made their way to Mukuro.

* * *

Mukuro stared at the crowd in front of him, and he sank into mental despair.

The crowd was sporting pineapple outfits, with everything from pineapple azis, ommunists, cats, and crazy people. All thanks to KHR's friend Lin Shang.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Mukuro asked them weakly, supporting himself with his trident.

"HEY, LOOK! IT'S THE PINEAPPLE MERMAID! KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU FUFUFUF-" The crowd shouted as they surrounded Mukuro in a tight huddle.

Mukuro felt like fainting, his eyes starting to roll back into his head.

"U-FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUUFUFUFFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF UFUFUF" The crowd was sugar high, jumping around, dashing in tight circles.

To make it worse… Hibari arrived.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari glared at the hyper active crowd in front of him, his tonfas glinting in the light.

"OOOOH! SWISHY CLOAK!"

"MIAOOOOOOW!"

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU"

"PINEAPPLES! PINEAPPLES!"

"I'M A HEEEEEEEEPPPPPPOOOOOOOO"

"METAL CHOPSTICKS! SOOOOO COOOOL!"

"OOOOHHHH! RED ARMBAND! GIMME! GIMME!"

"I SHIP YOU AND MERMAID TOGETHERRRRR!"

Hibari twitched as two girls started to play with his cloak.

"Herbi-" Hibari stopped and a murderous aura surrounded him.

KHR and Yanning had stolen his cloak and armband, running off into the distance, both shouting "AWESOME!"s while running as fast as they could.

"HERBIVORES!" The crowd stopped whatever they were doing and waved at the disappearing Hibari.

* * *

Reborn stared at his coffee-maker, irritancy leaking out of him.

"Who fucking exchanged my expresso with fucking FIZZY DRINKS!" Reborn roared as he stared at his cup full of fizzy drinks.

"Reborn! We really, really don't have expresso, so please bear with it." Luce said dangerously sweetly, as a cue for Reborn to stop yelling.

"…"

…

…

… _one week later after staring at the cups…_

"… _This is a prank isn't it…_" Reborn said, pointing his gun at Tsuna.

"HIIIEEEE! IT'S NOT ME!" Tsuna shrieked and far far away… Snickers could be heard…

* * *

Mukuro woke up after he had fainted, only to find banners of Byakuran, Hibari and marshmallows decorating his dormitory.

He stood up shakily, and fainted right down again.

There was a huge, nude poster of Byakuran and Hibari wearing pink crowns in front of him.

Cackling evilly, the whole group came out, and Shiro came out.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO~!" Shiroranzuki shouted.

The rest just chorused it with her.

* * *

Tsuna just stared at the girl in front of him. How should he say this? The girl he wanted to date when he was young, was in front of him. It felt fake.

"E-eto, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stuttered out, "There's something I wanted to tell you… I'm g-"

'Kyoko' gasped, and the illusion dispelled.

"Y'you're gay?" Kieran asked, hearts all over. "I love Yaoi! I pair you up with Byakuran!" Kieran ran away screaming this to Fran, laughing evilly as Tsuna stood there baffled.

Thanks to you all, this chappie came out so early! So I would like to thank you all!

* * *

**Quick question: Does anyone of you object me turning this fic into a Naruto one? Like a cross-over with Rin and someone going to Narutoverse and wrecking havoc there.**

**And who is that person? Tell me who you want it to be please!**

**BYEEEEE! oh yeah... if you give me 47 reviews... I'll throw in a five-chappies update, k? But after my exams though... which is after the next, next week...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:D**


End file.
